ppiafandomcom-20200215-history
Death of Princess Diana
Diana A handwritten letter from Princess Diana claiming that Prince Charles was plotting to kill her was shown to her inquest yesterday. In the note, sent to her butler Paul Burrell, Diana suggested that her husband was "planning an accident in my car". She also made the astonishing suggestion that Camilla Parker Bowles was just a "decoy" while Charles's real desire was to marry William and Harry's nanny Tiggy Legge-Bourke. A copy of the letter has previously been published, but the references to "my husband" and to Miss Legge-Bourke were blacked out. The uncensored version was revealed to the public after being read to the London hearing into the death of Diana and her lover Dodi Fayed. It was sent in October 1993, ten months after Charles and Diana's separation was announced. Handwritten in black pen, it reads: "I am sitting at my desk today longing for someone to hug me and encourage me to keep strong and hold my head high. "This particular phase in my life is the most dangerous. My husband is planning an accident in my car, brake failure or some serious head injury in order to make the path clear for him to marry Tiggy. Camilla is nothing more than a decoy so we are being used by the man in every sense of the word." Dodi's father, Harrods owner Mohamed Al Fayed, is convinced that the couple were killed by MI6 on the orders of Prince Philip because she was pregnant and they were about to announce their engagement. The jury has already heard that Diana told her solicitor she feared both she and Camilla would be assassinated to allow the prince to marry the nanny. A sensational claim by Princess Diana that her former bodyguard was murdered for having an affair with her is being investigated by Scotland Yard. Her beyond-the-grave testimony that royal protection officer Barry Mannakee was deliberately killed in a motorcycle crash 17 years ago is said to be on a video filmed in the early Nineties. Officers unearthed the 90-minute film - shot by her former voice coach Peter Settelen - while gathering evidence for the inquest into her death. On it, Diana is said to confess to an affair with the married detective and claims he was targeted by security service agents as a result. The affair is alleged to have taken place in 1985 - four years into Diana's marriage and several months before Prince Charles re-established contact with Camilla Parker Bowles. The following year, father-of-two Mr Mannakee was moved from his royal duties at Kensington Palace to the Diplomatic Corps. Eight months later, in May 1987, aged 39, he died riding pillion on a motorcycle which collided with a Ford Fiesta in Woodford, East London. Camilla 12 Jul 1997 – Camilla Parker Bowles will not be prosecuted over a car crash in a country lane while driving to the Prince of Wales's Highgrove Estate Dodi Al Fayeds website: Diana, Princess of Wales was shopping in Turnbull & Asser, the exclusive shirt-maker and haberdasher in Jermyn Street, just of Piccadilly in London. The company is owned by Mohamed Al Fayed and Dodi was on the board of directors. Diana was being served by T&A Managing Director, Kenneth Williams. He told her that there was a board meeting going on upstairs. “Really?” said Diana. “Can I come and see what goes on?” Ken brought her up, and introduced her to Dodi. She sat and took part in the meeting, looking at the new fabrics and patterns. Her sons were quite small at the time – it was about 20 years ago. They would also often see each other at film premieres, and also when Dodi played polo at the Guards Polo Club, when Mohamed Al Fayed sponsored the Harrods Trophy (The Al Fayeds with Dodi, Diana and a young Prince William pictured at the Windsor Horse Show). Of course, it wasn’t until the summer before she died that they began a relationship, but it was one that came out of a true friendship and a respect for each other. That is part of the reason why they fell in love so quickly, and so deeply. Following the death of the Princess, the first permanent memorial that was created in her name was a children’s playground in Hyde Park. The playground is built like a pirate ship. Its theme is Peter Pan. Diana and Dodi lived on either side of the park, almost within sight of each other. The Peter Pan Playground is half way between them. Ritz Category:All